HRE's diary
by thewriter001
Summary: Holy Rome's ghost watches over those he was closest to. Not Germany is HRE theory. Mostly fluff, with a bad summary. In certain chapters, there will be some HRE x Chibitalia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea I had. It's been a while since I saw any of the "Chibitalia" episodes, but I thought this would be a cute idea. Personally, I believe in the "Germany is HRE" theory, but, for this story, they are two different nations. There may be future OOC-ness for future chapters.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

 **Enjoy.**

Diary,

I got to come down to Earth again. Not as a new country, though, but as a ghost. I will still be myself, but those around me won't be able to see me. I said that it would be okay, and I was more than excited. I could go see my dear Italy again. And my bruder, and even Herr Austria and Frӓulein Hungary. I leave tomorrow.

 **Short chapter is short, I know. It's going to get better (hopefully) as I get further along in this. The next chapters are going to be longer, and feature parts from the show. There may be some inaccuracies, though, because, as I said above, it's been a while since I have seen any of the episodes. Thank you for reading.**

 **-S.H**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter should be more interesting than last, since it's a little longer. This one contains part of episode 48 of the Axis Powers series, where Chibitalia grows up. I did switch a few things around, but pretty much kept it true to the episode.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I checked on Italy today. She was still at Herr Austria's, sweeping away, but she seemed to have gotten taller. She had gotten another push broom, exactly like the one she gave me. I sat in the door, watching her as she sang and worked. She has such a beautiful voice. I could also hear Herr Austria's piano from its place several rooms down. I walked closer to Italy, wanting to reach out and hug her, tell her I was here, and perhaps, as people do in her country, give her a kiss. She finished the room, putting the broom in the corner and walking to a window that looked over one of the gardens. Again, she started her song, a little louder this time, bouncing as she did so. I sat next to the window, listening to her cheerful melody. Herr Austria's piano stopped, and not to long after, both Herr Austria and Frӓulein Hungary were in the doorway, watching Italy as well. As she hit one of the last notes, her voice changed. When she finished, she turned to Herr Austria and Frӓulein Hungary, grinning the smile that always made me get a warm feeling in my chest. She ran over to where the two were in the door.

"Cool! My voice is changing! I'm starting to sound like a boy!"

The rest of us were in shock. Herr Austria's reaction was how I felt. I felt something break in my heart. Mein Italia was a boy. That wasn't right, but I still had a pang in my chest. Mein Italia was a boy. That wasn't right, but I still had a pang in my chest. He was still _meine Italia,_ the one I promised I would return to. In a way, I have returned, but not in the way either of us would have wanted. I just wonder, did anyone tell meine süß Italia what happened to me?

 **I know that the translations are a little off, and I'm sorry if it bothers you, but that's just easier for me to write it that way. Here's the translations, although a majority of these are easy to figure out.**

 **Translations:**

 **Herr- Mister**

 **Fr** **ӓ** **ulein- Miss**

 **Meine- my**

 **Italia- Italy (Easy)**

 **Süß- sweet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 was longer, but it was still short compared to normal. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

This time, I watched over meine bruder. There was someone new with him, and he seemed to be taking care of him, much like he used to do me. I felt a pang of sadness, as a quick thought came across, thinking he replaced me. But, as I walked over to my old bed, where the new country was laying down trying to fall asleep, and I could see pain and sadness in his ruby eyes.

"Don't worry West. I'll keep you safe."

That brought back some of my first memories. He promiced me the same things, with the same nickname.

"I'll do my best Germany."

 _Germany._ This new nation was named after meine bruder's and my grandfather: Germania.

I took a look at Germany. He was blonde, his hair slicked back, and bright blue eyes. There were no marks on him, showing his lack of war. Overall, he seemed to resemble a slightly older me.

There was no way I could dislike this young country, especially if East loves him like this. He is now my new brother, and I will watch over him too.

 **Short chapter again. Sorry, and sorry if Prussia is seeming OOC, but I think that he, who just lost his baby brother, and I feel that it would possibly make him a little more emotional. 3 chapters uploaded in 1 day. They're short, but I guess that is still a new record.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this doesn't correspond in the same time frame as the one where Chibitalia grows up, but I wanted something funny with Hungary, and the best I could remember is episode 59, where God tells her to hit France with her pan. Yeah, that became this chapter.**

 **Hetalia isn't mine.**

Diary, I saw Frӓulein Hungary doing something strange. She was stalking Herr France with her frying pan, and occasionally stopping to debate with herself. It wasn't until he said some things about Herr Austria that she hit him, sending him to the ground.

I know it wasn't nice, but I couldn't help but smile. He was, after all, the one who dealt the final blow that killed me and took me from meine bruder and meine Italia.

Other than that, she went on like it was a normal day, having a quick argument with East when he showed up. It was kind of funny, seeing them go back and forth. It ended when Frӓulein Hungary threatened him with her frying pan, too.

I couldn't help but smile at East's look, but complied and left, and I went with him, spending the rest of the day watching him, and seeing him take care of Germany. So many memories.

 **Yeah, bad ending due to mild writers block. Aww well. At least I got another (annoyingly short) chapter up. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All this chapter is a little introduction into HRE watching Germany. I wrote it, but I honestly do not believe it has any relation to the plot that I may or may not be developing.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I have now taken to watching Germany more. East has too, since he doesn't want this young nation to meet the same fate as me. He has, after all, already lost one younger brother that way. I love him already, but I have a feeling that he will not have an easy life. No nation does, but he might have some of the hardest problems to get over. He might not have ever met me, and may only know me through the stories that East tells, but I will try to help him the best I can. He is, after all, meine kleiner bruder.

 **Short and 100% fluff. Now there will be a little more of Germany in the story.**

 **Translations:**

 **Meine kleiner bruder- my younger brother**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

My heart hurts. All of East's land and people are gone. Prussia is gone. But East is somehow still alive.

I admit, I feel both jelousy and sympathy for him. When I lost my land and my people to foreign nations, I died, only to return as a ghost. But by some miracle, East lives. I know, though, he is in much pain, pain that a nation can never fully recover from.

Germany has given him a place to stay, but I don't know how long it will be until meine ӓlterer bruder joins me.

 **A short chapter with a hint of feels. I hope you enjoyed. (Third chapter today, and sixth one within two days. I would guess that it would be a new record if they weren't so short.)**

 **Translations:**

 **Meine** **ӓ** **lterer bruder- my older brother**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I cannot believe what happened today. I was following Germany through the woods, trying not to get caught, while also trying to find someone (He's in a fight with Herr Austria, Frӓulein Hungary, Herr Turkey and Herr Bulgaria against Herr France, Herr Britain, Herr Russia, Herr America, Herr Greece, Herr Serbia, Herr Japan, and, to my dismay, meine Italia, just to name a few. Of course, fate would make me watch meine kleiner brudder fight meine liebe.)

But anyway, Germany was going through the woods, trying to find a descendant of Rome, who was friends with Opa Germania, and hurt him, or capture him. I don't remember what. But he came across a box, which _spoke,_ and claimed to be a box of tomato fairies. Germany didn't believe it, and opened it, only for it to reveal meine herz, who I haven't seen in a while. Italy was pleading for his life, while Germany was confused. Eventually, he hit the barrel of his gun against meine Italia's face. I didn't like it, but maybe this could mean that I could see meine liebe more. I just wish Italy could see me.

 **Translations:**

 **Herr- Mister**

 **Fr** **ӓ** **ulein- Miss**

 **Meine- my**

 **Italia- Italy**

 **meine kleiner brudder- my little brother**

 **meine liebe- my love**

 **Opa- grandpa**

 **meine herz- my heart**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I do not like these people who fought against meine kleiner bruder, except meine Italia, of course. They are blaming poor Germany for the whole war, causing him to have to pay for it. East must as well, since he has taken up residence with Germany. (I could be jealous since East has gotten another chance, unlike me, but at least Germany has one of us to be there for him.)

Herr France is forcing him to make clocks to repay the debt, and he is not happy about that. He has, however, hired Italy to work for him, so now I can watch them both. However, these leaders that are now taking their jobs over meine bruder and meine Italia, I fell that they might lead them toward destruction.

 **Translations:**

 **Meine kleiner bruder- my younger brother**

 **Italia- Italy**

 **Herr- Mister**


	9. Chapter 9

**Writing a chapter while listening to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry, which inspired me to write this. THE FEELS!**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

Another war has started. Now Germany and meine liebe are on the same side, along with Herr Japan. I don't like the war, but I get to see both daily now. East was fighting, taking one side of the two-sided war, while our kleiner bruder was on the other. Now, there were pale scars blemishing his body, each one showing something going on in his country, but we didn't know why. His boss was hiding something.

I looked at the maps that were in one of the tents, the one they were using to show where the fighting was going on. Germany's boss was expanding in nearly every direction, looking more and more like how my empire was, which could mean he would soon fall. He was already being pushed back.

I don't like that their bosses are pushing them to their limits. It could potentially lead them to death. I would love for meine brüder and meine Italia to see me, but not like this.

I know how much this hurts, when you are so powerful, but you can feel people fighting somewhere. This was something that I wouldn't wish on any nation, this pain, but there is no way to stop it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

 **Translations**

 **meine liebe- my love**

 **herr- mister**

 **kleiner bruder- younger brother**

 **meine br** **ü** **der- my brothers**

 **Italia- Italy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Another short chapter. Ugghhh!**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

The second world war is over. Herr America dropped two bombs on Herr Japan, and it finally ended. No we, well _they_ , can work on finding a way to have peace with each other. (Although I doubt it's possible, seeing as their first idea didn't work.)

I'm just glad that Germany and meine herz is safe.

 **Translations (like you haven't seen these before):**

 **Herr- Mister**

 **Meine herz- my heart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I hate those allies. To keep what happened under Germany's boss from happening again, they separated Germany and East. And that's not it. They have built up a wall to make sure that they are unable to see each other. I'm still able to go between the two of them, but it hurts seeing meine brüder like this. East already lost me, and now he's separated from his other little brother. How long will this last, having to see them separated and not allowed to see each other, the only family they have?

 **Short and a little sad. Aww well.**

 **Translations:**

 **Meine brr** **ü** **der- my brothers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy time.**

 **Hetalia not mine. (I did not mean to make it rhyme.)**

Diary,

To say today was a good day is an understatement. After almost thirty years of not seeing each other, Germany and East were able to be together again. It was momentous. Meine brüder were not the only ones celebrating, either. Their citizens were running around, seeing old family members and even hugging (and some kissing) complete strangers.

This is possibly the best day ever. I can't even write about all the joy. I just wish they knew I was there, and could celebrate with them.

 **Translations:**

 **Meine br** **ü** **der- my brothers**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! A longer chapter! Finally! Now if only my cat would stop trying to mess me up…**

 **Anyway, this takes a step more towards a regular story, rather than the diary style. I just thought the other way would be better for this chapter, and the next two.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I walked in Italy's dream tonight. He was in his maid outfit, and he was his little self, the one I fell in love with. He was on the crest of a hill, a canvas in hand, and paint supplies scattered around. The sky was blue, with a few clouds here and there. I started walking towards him, and he must have heard me since he turned around.

"H-Holy Rome?" he asked, shocked. His voice also returned to the child like one, making my heart skip a beat.

"Italy. I have come back." I said as I walked toward him, smiling.

Eagerly, he stood up, and started coming towards me, grinning. He ran me over, embracing me in a hug. "Mister Austria and Miss Hungary and Big Brother France said you were gone, like Grandpa Rome."

I gave a sigh. "In a way, I am. But ever since I fell, I have been watching you. I have never left you."

He looked at me. "R-really?"

"Yes Italy. I will always be with you."

With that, we stood together, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company that we haven't had for years.

"Holy Rome." Italy started, frowning slightly.

"Yes?" I asked. I didn't want meine liebe to frown.

"Will you come back? Not like this, but as a country?"

I felt my heart stop. "I'm sorry Italy. I can't. But I'll tell you like I told you before I left. I love you Italy. I always have, and I always will."

He looked away, and started sniffling, trying not to cry.

Around us, things started to blur, and I knew we didn't have long, since his dream was ending.

"Italy." I said, getting hi attention again. He looked at me, shocked as I pulled him closer, giving him a kiss and parting, letting go of his hand and starting to walk back down the hill.

"Holy Rome." He said in shock.

"Ich liebe dich, meine Italia. I will see you again, in your dreams. I promise."

My heart broke for Italy. He wanted me, and he still waited for me, even after hearing about my fall. I miss him so much.

 **So I pretty much died from the sweetness in this chapter (which happens to be the longest one so far!). I enjoyed writing this, even if the ending was a bit rushed due to mild writers block.**

 **Translations:**

 **Meine Liebe- my love**

 **Ich liebe dich, meine Italia- (I really don't think I need to translate this, but I'll do it anyway) I love you, my Italy**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is also one of the entries that's not going to be written in the diary style. There is slight Prussia OOC-ness.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

Today, I went into meine bruder's dream. It was a simple dream, one that people would think would be weird for East to have. It was just a giant room, filled with books, a table in the middle, and a chair, with a light hanging above. Meine bruder was sitting in the chair, reading one of the possible millions of books, with the occasional outburst of "I'm awesome," or a laugh.

I watched for a few minutes before knocking. He looked up, eyes widening in shock as he saw me, before he stood up and walked in my direction.

"West." He said, astonishment not leaving his voice as he bent down in front of me.

"East." I said, smiling.

Before I knew it, he pulled me into a hug, and started apologizing for being there to protect me. A lot of people think he's arrogant, and doesn't care for others, but those of us in his family that he has grown to know, knows that he would do whatever for his family

"West, I have missed you so much." He said, holding me at arm's length.

"Don't worry East. I have always been here. I always will be."

We just looked at each other, before he started. "How long have you watched?" I didn't get a chance to answer as he went ahead and continued. "Have you met the new West yet?" He realized what he said, and frowned again. "I'm sorry West. I didn't mean to make it sound like I replaced you."

"Don't worry East." I repeated. "I know about Germany. I have been watching him too. You have lead him further than you have me. I spread too far, and my states fought, leading to my death. That took me away from you. But now, you have Germany to look after."

He gave me a saddened smile, and we hugged each other again.

Around us, things started fading.

"I'll visit again soon, East." I broke our hug. "Ich liebe dich, Osten."

"Ich liebe dich auch, West." Meine burder said, and his dream ended.

Now tomorrow night, I'm going to meet Geramny for the first time.

 **Yeah, as I said above, sorry for Prussia's OOC-ness, but I thought it was kind of cute to have a slightly more caring Prussia than what is sometimes written.**

 **Translations:**

 **Meine bruder- my brother**

 **Ich liebe dich, Osten- I love you, East**

 **Ich liebe dich auch, West- I love you too, West**


	15. Chapter 15

**For now, this is the last chapter that's not exactly written as a diary.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

Germany's dream was that he was alone on the island the he, and Herr Japan, and meine liebe was on. He had a fire, and a small pile of fruit.

I walked over, stopping in the distance as I saw him approach, more wood in hand. He looked up and saw me.

"Hello?" He asked, and I responded with a normal "Hello."

"Who are you?" he asked, setting his wood pile down beside the fire, and looking me over.

"Holy Roman Empire." I answered, looking at him.

His eyes widened. "Like the empire in the stories Prussia used to tell me?"

I nodded, sitting next to the fire. "What he didn't tell you was that once, many years ago before I fell, I was his younger brother."

Germany looked surprised. "Is that why you're here? Because you're mad at me?"

I gave him a smile. "Not in the slightest. I just wanted to come and meet you. I've been watching both you and East. He was worried that I would be mad at him since he called you West when that was his nickname for me."

Again, Germany was shocked. "So you are my bruder?"

I nodded. I was giving him a lot of information that he had never heard before.

"Why are you telling e this?" he asked. He didn't know it before, and it had to be strange to hear about it now.

"You are meine kleiner bruder. While you may be taller and stronger, I am still older. I believe that soon East may have told you, but I wanted to tell you first."

I stood up and took a few steps away before turning back. Things were blurring as his dream was coming to an end.

"If you have any questions, write them down, and I'll answer them next time I enter your dream."

I walked down the beach as his dream ended. It's been three days since I saw meine Italia, so I'm going to do that tomorrow.

 **Translations:**

 **Herr- mister**

 **meine liebe- my love**

 **bruder- brother**

 **meine kleiner bruder- my little brother**

 **Meine Italia- my Italy**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, with this, HRE visits one dream a night, so this is three nights after the one with Italy, and right after Germany's. This is fluff, and there will be more dream chapters later, so there can be some interactions between them.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I walked around tonight, giving each person some space after being with them, that way I can see if they'll talk, and I could do some paranormal things so we could communicate outside their dreams. I heard some noise from a few rooms down in Italy's room. (He has started taking up residence in Germany's spare bedroom. When I looked, meine Italia was awake, and crying, whispering my name.

My heart broke. I didn't want to hurt him more, and I only walked in his dream to comfort him and tell him that I was still there.

I found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote meine herz a note.

"Don't cry meine Italia. I am still here." I wrote, before signing my name and placing it by his bed. It had been three days since I was with him in the dream, but I didn't think this would happen.

It makes me wonder what East's and Germany's reaction was. Did they even believe I was there?

 **Translations:**

 **Meine Italia- my Italy**

 **Meine herz- my heart**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

I checked out East, and his reaction today. It wasn't as bad as meine Italia's but he still walked around, seemingly devastated, like he had a weight on his heart. (which he probably did, but talking to me just reminded him it was there).

And when he went upstairs, Germany was there. Several times he seemed like there was something he wanted to ask East, but he never did. He seemed to want to ask if what I told him was true, but, for some reason, he never did ask. I think that I will have to tell him to ask, and convince East to open up about it.

 **Yeah, short, boring chapter is short and boring.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is going back to the dream style from the three chapters previous.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

Again, I was in Italy's dream again. Now it was in a clearing in the middle of a forest, and he had several animals around him., much like he used to have. But, unlike the forest time we met in his dream., he was grown up, and I was too.

I started approaching, and he looked up, giving me a teary-eyed smile.

"Holy Rome! You came!" He stood up, setting down the rabbit he was holding.

We walked closer, and I noticed a few more tears fall from his eye. When we were close enough, I ran my finger of his cheek, wiping them away.

"Why are you upset?" I asked. I hated seeing the ones I love upset.

"I didn't think that you would come back so soon. Last time you promised that, you didn't."

My heart broke. "But I did come back, didn't I? I know it was later than either of us wanted, but at least I'm here. This is the only way we can be together."

He gave a sigh. "I got your note. How come you didn't come then? The next night?"

"I was with meine brüder. I wanted to see East again, and meet Germany."

Italy looked surprised. "You know Prussia and Germany?"

I nodded. "Prussia is meine ӓlterer bruder, while Germany is meine kleiner bruder."

"I thought there was something similar between the two of you, but I never thought of it. That could be why."

I gave him a smile. That was a little quirk that I found so cute about him. His innocence is so loveable.

We spent the rest of the time in relaxing silence until the world around us started fading. As last time, we kissed each other quickly before parting, and I got ready to watch over both him and meine Familie.

 **So ending was a little rushed again. I'm sorry about that. And for the two reviews, I just read them right before I posted this chapter. In the next one, I'll try to add in some more characters, especially ones like Romano (I already have a basic chapter planned for him and HRE). And for the second review, I just put those in there to put a little interaction in between HRE and Hungary, as well as let Holy Rome figure out the true gender of Italy, since it would be a little hard for me to write him as a female for the entire story. Anyways, thanks for the review, and sorry for the long A/N.**

 **-SH**


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised in the A/N at the bottom of last chapter, here is one that will introduce a little interaction between Romano and HRE.**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

Again, I was left wondering around the house while everyone went on with their lives. East went out with some of his friends, while Germany locked himself in an office to do some work. I sat in the living room, watching meine Italia walk back and forth on the phone, rambling on with whoever was on the other side.

I wasn't really listening until Italy started mentioned a few names.

"You're with Prussia, fratello? How?"

I didn't hear a response, but that made me eperk up. Meine Italia had a brother too?

I thought back to first meeting Italy when he was first brought back by Herr Austria. Thinking back, there was another nation that looked like meine liebe, but stayed more secluded. Before I could really get to know him, Herr Austria sent him to go live with Herr Spain.

That must be who Italy's referring to. I'll visit him tonight and ask.

 **So, here is where HRE will start to learn about Romano. Thank you to the guest who reviewed the first time, it helped me with my writer's block, so thanks. And I apologize if these next chapters are bad. Romano is a bit of a tough character for me to write, so I'm apologizing in advanced.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Before I begin, thanks to the five reviewers so far. I'm not really the one to willing put my stories out there, so having positive comments like that really makes me feel like I'm doing something, well, right. So, thanks! And, to the one guest, I don't even know what era this is in. I'm just writing things down as I think them up, so this may end up all over the place. Anyway:**

Diary,

As I said, I went into meine Italia's dream tonight. He was in a room with a large table in the middle. Italy was alone, spinning around in one of the chairs, humming the song he sung when his voiced changed.

I walked in, taking in the large room.

"Holy Rome! You came again!" Italy smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to the table.

"Yes, I did. I have some questions for you."

He turned around, a bit surprised before immediately grinning. "Okay!"

I sat down in a chair next to him. "Earlier, you were on the phone. How come you didn't tell me you had a brother when we were little?"

"You didn't know about Romano?" He asked, seeming shocked. "Well, I guess you really didn't get a chance to meet him since he went to live with Big Brother Spain almost as soon as we got to Mister Austria's. He is the south of the country, while I'm the northern half. He goes by Italy Romano, while I'm Italy Veneziano. I can't believe that I didn't tell you about mio fratello."

I blinked. I love him, but _meine Italia Veneziano_ could talk so fast at times, especially when excited.

"So, there are two Italys? And it is you and your brother Romano. You are the north of the nation, and he is the south. And the reason I never met him is because he went to live with Spain soon after?" I asked, making sure I caught everything.

He thought for a second before smiling and nodded. "He often calls people names, and doesn't like Germany very much, but he's still my big brother."

Upon hearing meine kleiner bruder's name, I became even more intruded by this Romano, meine Italia's bruder.

"What does he say about Germany?"

"Well, he calls him a potato, and some more colorful words, ad he doesn't trust him, even though I told him that Germany's really nice, and strong and helpful."

I nodded. So Romano probably wasn't too keen on anyone related to Germany either. And what did he have against potatoes? They are a perfectly good food.

I looked around before changing the subject. "And another question. Where exactly are we?"

"This is the meeting hall where all of us nations meet every month. I thought you would have followed Germany or me there at least once."

"Nein, meine Italia. Every time you went off, I stayed back to keep East company."

"Well, I think you should come. Then you can meet all of the countries!" He threw his arms out to the sides.

I thought for a minute, before nodding. "That would be a good idea. I do remember hearing about some of those nations in the last war, but I never really got to meet any of them."

Italy, _meine Veneziano,_ seemed to get more eager. "The meeting for this month has already passed. But I'll tell you when the next one is."

As seemed normal now, we stayed quite, enjoying each other's company until the room was blurring. I gave him a quick kiss, and he woke up.

 **Now I have the next chapter idea, but I'm out of ideas after that… great. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Translations:**

 **meine Italia- my Italy**

 **mio fratello- my brother**

 **meine Italia Veneziano- my Italy Veneziano**

 **meine kleiner bruder's- my little brother's**

 **nein- no**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, my spring break has come to an end with three projects due in the first week back, and more the past several weeks. Otherwise, this would have been up a lot earlier. And thank you everyone who reviewed, as I said previously, that really makes me happy to see people enjoying my writing.**

 **This chapter will probably be bad because I cannot write a good Romano, and I don't like writing in his more *ahem*** _ **colorful**_ **language (I don't say that stuff irl, and I don't write it either). So, if there's a word you feel should be added, feel free to add it yourself. Anyways….**

 **Hetalia not mine.**

Diary,

As I promised, I followed meine Veneziano and Germany to the building where the entire world would gather. As we were walking up, I looked around at all the flags. Some I recognized, while others were new to me. There were multiple people heading inside, and they followed. They took seats at the head of the table, beside the others that I remembered only from the wars.

I stood near the window, watching the other nations come in, looking back occasionally to see everyone in the room. At one point, I could swear that meine liebe was looking right at me, staring me down, despite knowing that I was invisible.

I heard yelling, and attention turned to the door as Spain walked in with another who looked like meine herz, just with darker hair, and a curl on the opposite side of his hair.

"Let go of me pomodoro idiota. You've already annoyed me enough this week."

Spain just smiled, and meine Veneziano got up to say hello to him, offering the seat that was next to him. After pretty much pulling what I was guessing to be his brother. I think he said his name was Italy Romano.

Eventually, they all started, and not even ten minutes in, there was the first sign of bickering. They were just like they were when I was alive. France and England were fighting, like they always did. America made a snarky remark, and soon the three of them were going at it. Germany seemed to be getting irritated, while meine Veneziano seemed to be having a one sided conversation with his brother.

They were just like I remember them. I smiled at the memories as chaos erupted around me. It was just like I remember it.

 **I know that this is a short chapter for three weeks of waiting, and for that I appologize. And I'm sorry that the ending is really rushed and horribly written. It's just that I had a bad mix of writers block once I started writing this (Like I said, Romano is a hard character for me to write for starting off, so that didn't help), then I had about four projects due the first week, then about eleven (This is not an exageration, I swear) projects due the next. *Sigh* At least it's here now. And now that I'm at this point, I'm going to say that it's completed, but if you have any other ideas, please let me know, and I will attempt to find time to write them. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
